Through eternity & bloodlust: Drabbles
by xLadyInBluex
Summary: Here is where I'm going to post a series of drabbles related to my fanfic 'Through eternity & bloodlust'. They will mostly be about the pairing of the story, Kol & Alexandra (Kolexa). If you haven't read the fanfic, I first reccomend you to do it, so you will understand the drabbles better.
1. Where it all started

**So, here I am again, this time posting drabbles, related to my fanfic 'Through eternity & bloodlust'. **

**When I'm blocked and I can't write anymore fanfic, I get some ideas of little drabbles. At the moment I only wrote two, slowly there will be more, or at least, that's what I hope. **

**These drabbles will be mostly about Kolexa (Kol and Alexandra, my pairing in the story), I love them too much and I think I could write some things that are not in the fanfic. **

**I rated it M, some of the will be smutty, others won't. I will try to write different drabbles. Let's see what comes out of this.**

**I will post them, but not in a particular order, just how they come out. **

**The drabbles will be situated in different times. **

**If you read the fanfic, I hope you enjoy these short stories!**

**I would like to know what you think about them!**

**- If you haven't read the fanfic yet, go to my profile. In the same link, there are included 2 books, the 1****st**** one is finished, and the 2****nd**** one is in process. **

**If you read it, you will understand the drabbles better, because as I said it's all related to the story!**

**I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the spelling mistakes! **

* * *

**1. Where it all started**

A five year old Alexandra Danielsson was standing in front of the Mikaelson house, with only a wicker basket and a few things inside of it, things that looked like clothes, and a letter in her hands.

When Esther opened the door she didn't expect to find the young girl there. She knew her perfectly. Alexandra was Daniel and Karalyn's daughter. Esther knew her mother for years, they were good friends and also neighbours. Their children played together everyday.

And now she was shocked to see the little girl standing there.

- What are you doing here, little one? –she bent down and asked the girl.

- Mother told me to knock on the door and wait here. Her and father said goodbye to me, I don't know where they are. –Esther's eyes widened.

- Esther, what is wrong? –Mikael, Esther's husband appeared behind her and saw the girl there. He looked confused.

- Alexandra, give me the letter, sweetheart. –the girl gave the woman the letter and she started reading it. Her hand went to her mouth, she was shocked.

- What happened? –asked impatiently Mikael. Esther handed him the letter and read it.

- Daniel and Karalyn have left. And they abandoned her. –said Esther in a whisper, she did not want the little girl to hear what was going on, she was too young and it would be a shock for her. –They want us to take care of Alexandra.

- What are we going to do? –Mikael looked at her.

- We will have to take care of her, we can't leave her on her own, she's only five years old and she has no one. –it was true. Daniel and Karalyn had moved from another village, far away from here, and they didn't have more family, the girl was alone, with no one to take care of her, only the Mikaelson's.

- Are you sure, Esther? –asked Mikael.

- Mikael, they were our friends. I don't get why they left, but they did and I'm not going to let the child without a home. I know we have a lot of children and one more is on its way. –Esther was six month pregnant at the moment. –But, we need to take care of her. She is too young and this will be a shock for her. –Mikael rolled his eyes. –Mikael, please. –he sighed.

- Okay, okay. We will take care of her. –Esther smiled at him.

- Come here, Alexandra. –Esther offered the little girl her hand and she grabbed it. –KOL! –she called her youngest son.

The seven year old boy appeared next to her and looked at Alexandra. He already knew her, they were very good friends and they always played together.

- Kol, take Alexandra to the new bedroom. She is going to stay with us. –Mikael had built a new bedroom. Esther had a feeling they were going to have a girl this time, so they decided she could have a room for herself.

- Why? –he asked curiously.

- Just do as your mother says, boy. –ordered Mikael. Kol just nodded and grabbed Alexandra's hand. The girl had been too quiet all this time, she didn't want to talk and it was not normal, she was always so cheerful and talkative. Maybe she realized what was going on.

Kol led her to the new bedroom. There was already a bed in there.

- This will be your new bedroom. You are going to live with us now. –he smiled. –That makes me happy. I hated saying goodbye to you after playing together. Now we can play all day. –suddenly the girl started crying and Kol looked at her with his hazel eyes. –Why are you crying? Did I say something bad? –he felt guilty.

- Where are my parents? –she cried. The boy didn't know how to react. What would he say? He didn't know what was going on.

- Don't cry. –he approached her and wipe the tears away, but Alexandra kept on crying. –Please, don't cry, Alexandra. I don't want to see you sad. –he hugged the girl in his arms.

After a while Alexandra had calmed down. And Kol and her were sat on the bed, without talking, just sitting there.

Esther entered the room and saw both of them there.

- I know this will be difficult to say. –she walked to them and sat on the bed next to Alexandra, grabbing her by the shoulders. –But your parents left, Alexandra. –she couldn't believe she was saying this to a five year old child. –We are going to take care of you. You will live with us. –she saw how the tears streamed down Alexandra's face.

- Why have they left? Did they not want me? –she cried.

- No, Alexandra. Don't think that. –she tried to calm down the girl. –I don't know why they left, but they loved you. You are a very special child. –she hugged Alexandra. –And we will take care of you. You will be very loved in this family, I promise.

Alexandra sniffed and Esther hugged her again, this time Kol also joined the hug. She had stopped crying but still felt very sad. She didn't know why they had abandoned her, and maybe she would never know, but it was time to start her new life with a new family.

* * *

A few years had passed; Alexandra was getting older and was growing up too fast. She was turning into a beautiful young lady.

She adapted very well and was happy to live with the Mikaelsons, they were a very good family and treated her very well.

She would have almost forgotten that her parents had abandoned her at a young age if it wasn't for some of the boys of the village. They laughed at her and said that she was not wanted by her parents. All that make her sad, but Kol was always there to defend her, he got in a lot of fights because of that, but he didn't care, no one laughed at her best friend, he had to make sure of that. No one would hurt her.

But now he had also another responsibility, a few years ago, Esther gave birth to a little girl, they called her Rebekah. Kol and his sibling were excited to have a sister, well of course they were happy to have Alexandra with them, but before she arrived to the family, they were expecting Esther to have a girl and it finally happened. Mikael was also very satisfied, he always wanted a daughter and after having four sons, it was turn for a girl.

At the beginning he wasn't to keen of the idea of having Alexandra around, he just made it for Esther, but after a few weeks, he got used to it and enjoyed spoiling the girl. It was like the daughter he never had, he showed her how to ride a horse and how to take care of the, Alexandra loved them.

And then one day Rebekah was born and he wasn't even happier.

* * *

Kol and Alexandra were playing at the wood, like they always did. They had lots of fun together. They were inseparable.

- And the prince saved the princess from the dragon. –he said raising his wooden sword. Niklaus was lying on the floor.

- Why do I always have to be the dragon? –asked his older brother complaining. –I want to be the prince, not a stupid and ugly dragon.

- Shut up, Nik. I'm the prince and Alexa is my princess.

- I don't like this game. –Niklaus snorted and walked away. Alexandra laughed at him.

- I saved you again from the grumpy dragon. –said Kol and they both laughed. –Where is my reward for saving your life? –he asked. Alexandra blushed and she approached him and kissed his cheek, and then she pulled away and giggled. –Now, let's go back before mother gets angry. It's already late and it looks like it's going to rain.

And as Kol predicted, it started raining. The two kids grabbed their hands and started running through the woods as fast as possible, but you could still hear their laughs, they both enjoyed running through the rain.

The finally reached the house and Esther was waiting there for them.

- Get inside, both of you! It's already late and you know that I hate when you are out alone at this time. –she closed the door when they were both inside.

- Sorry, mother.

- We are sorry, Esther. –this time it was Alexandra who spoke. Esther looked at both of the children and her expression changed. She couldn't be mad at them.

- Come here. –she bent down and opened her arms. Alexandra and Kol ran to her and hugged her. –You are both very mischievous, but I love you. –they both laughed. –Now go and changed clothes, I don't want you to catch a cold. –ordered Esther. The kids nodded and went to their respective rooms.

Maybe this wasn't the life that Alexandra dreamt of, but she was still happy with it, she had a home, she had a family that took care of her and loved her, she couldn't ask for more.

She was happy and that was all what mattered.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't really like this one, but well. **


	2. I need you

**2. I need you**

_I felt a hand slowly stroking my thigh. Almost reaching my most intimate part, but every time it got close; it stopped and went back trailing the skin on my thigh. _

_I felt another hand squeezing my side, making me shiver. _

- _Kol… -his name escaped from my lips. He didn't answer, he just kept on teasing me; his mouth went to my neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses. I was over the moon. How could he make me feel like this? His touch and kisses drove me insane. I was addicted to it._

_Kol's lips slowly went from my neck to my collarbone. Kissing and nibbling the soft skin. _

_My hands went to his hair, stroking it. But, I ended pulling it, when I felt how Kol caressed my womanhood. A loud moan that I couldn't suppress, escaped my lips. _

- _Oh, Kol… -I bit my lip. He kept on pleasuring me. I crashed my lips against his, feeling how his tongue didn't hesitate to explore my mouth. I arched my back when I felt him introducing one finger at my entrance. _

I suddenly woke up and gasped for air. I was drenched in sweat and was now breathing heavily.

My hand went to my lips and went down to my neck, caressing it. I could still feel Kol's touch and kisses. The dream had been so real.

I let myself fall back on the bed. I tried to calm down. It had only been a dream, but I was now eager. I needed to feel Kol close to me. I needed his kisses, his caresses… I needed all of that.

I turned around to see if Rebekah was still asleep or if I had woken her up. I supposed that while I was dreaming I had moaned and made a lot of noises. But she was still asleep. I sighed in relief.

I closed my eyes and the images of my dream came to my mind. I bit my lip.

I opened my eyes and removed the sheets. I stood up from the bed and walked out of mine and Rebekah's bedroom.

I was insane and this wasn't a good idea, but I needed to see Kol. I tried not to make a noise. If someone found out were I was heading it wouldn't end very well.

Kol and I had been seeing each other, but it still was a secret, we knew the family wouldn't take our relationship well, but above all Mikael. We feared his reaction. He had always been an aggressive man.

If he knew I was heading to Kol's bedroom, he would kill me.

When Kol and I were kids we used to sleep in the same bed, but we slowly grew up and Mikael forbid it to us. I supposed he didn't want anything to happen between us… But too late, it had already happened and there was nothing we could do.

I pushed all those thoughts away and tip-toed to Kol and Henrik's bedroom.

I opened the door and closed it when I was inside. I looked at my right and there I saw Kol, sleeping peacefully in his bed.

I smirked and walked to him.

I sat down on the bed and stared at his gorgeous face, the moon was shining through the window and I could see him perfectly. He was shirtless and the sheets were only covering his lower body.

I lay on the bed next to him and started to stroke his chest with one finger, while my lips kissed and nibbled his neck. I felt him moving, but I kept on doing it.

I heard Kol letting out a soft moan and my lips went to his, brushing against them.

All of a sudden I felt how Kol returned me the kiss and before it got heated, he stopped and I pulled away to look at him. He was finally awake.

- What are you doing here, Alexa? –he asked. He looked surprised but at the same time happy to see me.

- I dreamt about you and I needed to see you. –I bit my lip and I felt how his arms went around my waist, pressing me against his body. Kol looked at Henrik, who was still asleep and then his gaze went back to me.

- You dreamt about me? –he asked. –And what happened in the dream?

- You were touching me. –I put my leg over his. –And I woke up and it felt so real. –I felt Kol tense up when I told him my dream, but then he relaxed and stroked my face. I looked up at him and smiled.

- You know that we can get caught, right? And if that happens we will be both dead. You know father forbid us to be in the same bed. –I nodded. –Screw it… -he crashed his lips against mine. He flipped us over, so I was the one laying on the bed and he was on top of me.

- Mmmm. –we heard a noise and we both stopped what we were doing. Kol looked at Henrick. –You are not going to catch me. –Henrik was dreaming. That had been close. He could have caught us.

Kol quickly stood up from the bed and picked me up in his strong arms.

- What are you doing? –I giggled. He sat me on the window.

- We can get caught here, so we are going somewhere more private. –I jumped out of the window and saw Kol doing the same. He grabbed my hand and he led me to the stables.

- The stables? –I asked.

- Okay, it's not the best place ever, but at least we won't get caught, or that's what I hope. –he smirked and walked to me. –We could have gone to our little house in the woods, but it's far away, and I can't wait. –he pulled me closer to his body and pressed his lips against mine. I stood on my tip toes and put my arms around his neck. I could already feel his hard manhood. –You don't know the effect you have on me. –said Kol when we pulled away.

- I think I do… –I looked down at his manhood. He smirked at me and picked me up again. He took a few steps and reached the haystack and then bent down and laid me there.

Kol lay on top of me and he kissed my lips. The kiss getting more and more heated with every second that went by.

I felt how his hand started to pull down the strap of my nightgown and then his hand caressed my left breast. I moaned in his mouth.

His lips went down to my neck, and they finally reached my nipple, he started to kiss and suck it. I arched my back.

My hands tangled in his hair and I let out a few moans.

Before I could realize it, he had already removed my nightgown and I was laying there with only my briefs on.

- You are perfect. –he said in a whisper. –I love every inch of your body. –his went from my neck to my stomach, caressing every part. And then his lips did the same action and they stopped when he reached my navel. I groaned.

- Kol… –his name escaped my lips.

- Is it how you dreamt it? –he asked.

- It's much better. This is reality. –I bit my lip and signalled to Kol to come up, he did as I ordered and we both kissed. It was a very passionate kiss. I quickly flipped us over and straddled him. Kol looked at me and bit his bottom lip.

- Miss Danielsson is taking control. –he giggled. –I like it.

I kissed his chest and his hand tangled in my long hair. Then I went to his neck and nibbled it. I pulled away and looked at him. He was smirking.

My hands went to his pants and I slowly pulled it down. He moved away and removed them completely and then he did the same with his underwear; I could tell he was eager.

- Someone is very eager. –I giggled.

- It's all your fault. –he sat up and sat me on his lap and he crashed his lips against mine in a very wild kiss. I felt his manhood brushing against my thigh and I moaned.

Kol pushed me back so that I was lying on the straw and he lay himself on top of me. He kissed my lips one more time and I felt his manhood introducing in my womanhood. I let out a moan.

- Shhh! –Kol put his hand over my mouth. –They will hear us. –it was a little bit uncomfortable having to be quiet so they wouldn't hear us, but at the same time it made all very exciting. We could get caught and that was turning me on.

Kol moved his hips and I felt him going deeper in me. I bit my lip to try and suppress the moans.

- You don't make this very easy. –I whispered in his ear while my hands went to his back scratching it but being careful not to hurt him.

I tried to control my moans, but at some point when Kol speed up his pace, it was impossible. So, he kissed me very passionately, we both moaned in each other's mouth. We were both over the edge.

One of his hands intertwined with mine while he kept on thrusting.

- Faster, Kol. –I demanded.

- Your wishes are my command. –he smirked and his pace increased even more. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arched my back. I was so close.

- I'm so… close… Kol. –I said in between moans. His head went to the crook of my neck. I could feel his hot breathe there.

- Come for me, darling. –he said and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and bit my lip hard drawing blood.

He thrust a few more times and that's when I reached my orgasm. I had to cover my mouth with my hand so no one could hear the loud moan that came out of it.

A few seconds later, is when Kol came and he let himself fall on me, but being careful not to hurt me.

We were both panting and sweating.

I closed my eyes and I just lay there.

A smile appeared on my face.

- No dream could have beaten this… –he looked at me and smiled.

- You know I love you, right? –Kol's face was now close to mine. I nodded in response to his question.

- And you know I love you too… –I smiled and he kissed my lips. He rolled to the side and I rested my head on his chest while he stroked my hair. After a while Kol spoke again.

- I think we should go back to our bedrooms. –he said.

- Let's stay a little bit more. We don't really have moments like this and I love it. Just the two of us.

- You are right. Let's stay a little bit more so we can enjoy this wonderful moment. –he kissed the top of my head while we just lay there watching the sky. It was a perfect moment and I couldn't feel happier.

* * *

**A/N: And there's another one! :)**


	3. I did it to protect you

**So, here's another drabble I had started some days ago, and that I just finished! **

**I needed to write this one!**

**It's about Kol and how he went through the transition of becoming a vampire. **

**In the story, this was all from Alexa's point of view, you couldn't see what Kol went through, but now you will!**

**I enjoyed writing it and I hope you like it! **

* * *

The whole house was in completely silence. No one was in the mood to talk after the incident of this evening. Our little brother Henrik was gone. His life was taken away by a wolf.

Niklaus sat in a corner, blaming himself for Henrik's death, Rebekah was sat next to him, she was trying to comfort him, even though she was in the same state.

Finn and Elijah sat on the table. Elijah staring at the floor, he hadn't moved in all this time.

Mother and father were nowhere to be seen. Mother had been crying all the time, she had just lost her son, and father tried to comfort her without succeed.

And then there was me. I just sat on the floor, hugging my knees. I felt horrible, everything came crashing down. Henrik had died and I had lost Alexandra not a long ago. This entire thing with Evelyn had ruined what we had and she didn't want anything to do with me, but today she changed that, she had been by my side after realizing what had happened to Henrik, she tried her best to make me feel better, even thought she also felt really bad. And I was thankful for that, she was to good to be true and to be honest I didn't deserve her, I had been such a jerk.

I remained in the same position, waiting for Alexandra to come back; she had gone to Ayana's house to give her something she had left here when she came before.

In that moment the door my parents' bedroom opened. My father walked to the dinning room he had his sword in hand.

- Stand up, boy. –he said to Finn. My brother looked at him and stood up.

- What's going on father? Are we going somewhere? –he asked when he saw the sword. –Are we going to kill more of those beasts?

- No. –he said bluntly. I saw my mother walking in.

- Mother, are you okay? –asked Elijah.

- I'm sorry, my sons.

- What? Why? –Elijah looked confused.

- I'm doing what's best for you. –she nodded her head at my father and that's when I saw how he drove his sword through Finn's heart. My brother let out a cry and then he fell on the floor. I quickly stood up and panicked. Rebekah was shouting and crying. This couldn't be happening.

- WHAT ARE YOU DOING? –shouted Niklaus and ran to my father Elijah did the same. We were all in shock right now and I felt my blood boiling. He had killed Finn. Why? What was going on? This was the best for us? My parents must have gone insane. They had just lost one son and they had killed another one.

I must have been dreaming, I thought. I would wake up and none of this would have happened. It was just a nightmare, I really bad one.

I came to senses when I felt Rebekah hugging me tight, she was crying non stop. She was scared.

- I'm doing what's best for you, boy. –said my father and then he drove his sword through Elijah's chest.

- That's what is best for us? –Niklaus was enraged. –You are killing your children. You are a monster!

- STOP IT! STOP IT! –shouted Rebekah while she sobbed.

- You are insane. –I said. I was shocked. Elijah and Finn's bodies were lying on the floor.

- It will all be over soon. –said my mother.

- What are you talking about? –Rebekah was shaking and that's when we heard Niklaus letting out a cry of pain and his also lifeless body fell on the floor.

- Run, Rebekah, run. –I told her and she did as I said, but when she reached the door something stopped her.

- You can't leave. –said mother. –I'm just trying to protect you. –she was using her magic to keep us there. She didn't want us to leave. I couldn't believe it.

- Protect us? –I shouted. –You have killed them! How is that supposed to protect us? You think we would be better if we are dead? –I raised my voice.

- Don't talk like that to your mother. –my father slapped me across the face.

- You will soon understand it my son. –my mother walked to me and stroked my face, but I pulled away. I was disgusted, I still couldn't understand what they were doing and why. I just couldn't.

- They're dead. They're dead. –Rebekah cried.

- It's your turn. –said father and he walked to Rebekah.

- NO! –I tried to run to them, but it was too late. I saw how our father drove his sword across Rebekah's chest. Her eyes widened and she quickly fell to the floor. I was shaking and was also in shock, now there was only me left and I couldn't escape. I just hoped Alexandra wouldn't come home right now; I wanted her to be safe. I wanted her to run away from here, so my father wouldn't kill her.

- It will be quick. –my father walked to me.

- No, father, please! –I shouted. Suddenly the door opened and I saw Alexa standing there. She was horrified with the scene.

- Mikael, no! –she shouted. – Mikael! STOP! PLEASE! –she pleaded. But he didn't listen and shoved his sword through my chest. – NO! –I let out a piercing scream when the sword reached my chest. It hurt. I looked at Alexandra who just stood there in shock and I felt myself going weaker. She would be the last thing I would see. Her beautiful eyes were full of tears and she was screaming. My eyes slowly closed, and darkness consumed me.

u will soon understand it my son. re dead?

My body was lying on the cold floor. I was still in pain, but I didn't dare to open my eyes.

An image of Alexandra's face came to my mind. The last time I had seen her she was crying and begging my father not to kill me.

Was I dead? Was Alexandra okay? Had Mikael also killed her?

All of a sudden I felt someone shaking me, I gasped for air, sitting up and opened my eyes. I realized I was in the dinning room of our house. And my mother was next to me, stroking my hair.

- Where am I? Am I dead? –I asked. I was confused. I looked down and saw my white shirt covered in blood, I pulled it up but there wasn't any sign of a wound. What was going on? I couldn't understand anything.

I looked around to see if my siblings were there, but I was alone. I started shaking, I was about to have a panic attack.

- Its okay, my son. Calm down. –I pulled my mother's hand away.

- What is going on? –my hand went to my throat. –Why do I have this burning sensation in my throat? –I started to breathe heavily. –And where are my siblings? I don't understand anything. I only remember father killing us, what is going on. –my hands went to my head and I closed my eyes.

- Shhh! I can explain it to you. –she said and I saw my father entering the house. I jumped away.

- You… You killed them! –I raised my voice. –You are a monster.

- Yes, and I also killed you.

- No, it can't be… I can't be dead. I wouldn't be here.

- Esther explain him everything.

- I did something, Kol. I wanted to protect all of you from the beasts. I used a spell.

- A spell? –I frowned.

- The vine you drunk today, was laced with blood. –I pulled a disgusted face. –To complete the spell, your father had to kill you. You came back to life.

- What? I don't understand.

- You came back to life, but you will be stronger, faster… The beasts won't be a problem from on now. You will be invincible, immortal. Nothing will be able to hurt you anymore.

- Where are my siblings? –I asked.

- They are okay. They already completed the transition.

- Transition?

- In order to complete the process, you need to drink blood. –my eyes widened at my mother's words.

- What? No. I won't do that. You are crazy.

- You will do it unless you have a death wish.

- No.

- You will do it, boy. –my father walked out and then walked back in, he had brought a girl with him. He stopped and cut the girl's palm. She flinched but didn't complain or try to run away. –Drink. –I shook my head. –I SAID DRINK. –he shouted at me.

- Kol, please. You need to drink. –my father brought the girl's palm closer to my mouth. The scent smelled delicious. What? What was I saying? It was blood, I couldn't think like that.

- Come on, boy. DRINK! –my father pushed my head to the bleeding palm. I had blood smeared all over my lips. And suddenly I felt the urge to taste it. The scent was too much, I licked to blood like I was in some kind of trance and then I attacked the girl's palm. I found myself drinking her blood and I was liking it, but I suddenly pulled away because I was feeling an immense pleasure in my mouth. My hand went to it and I felt two sharp fangs replacing my normal fangs. I let out a cry. I also felt something under my eyes. What was going on?

- What is this? –I cried.

- You completed the transition. –said mother. I looked back at the girl and I felt the need of drinking more of her amazing blood. But my father pushed me away.

- Enough. –he said and walked out with the girl.

- You need to calm down, Kol. –my mother put her hand on my shoulder and I took a few deep breathes. That's when someone came to my mind,

- Mother, where is Alexandra? Is she okay? –I asked impatiently. –Is she here? I remember seeing her when father killed me. –it was still difficult to assimilate that father had killed us and that mother's spell brought us back. I waited for an answer, but she remained silent.

- Mother. Where is she?

- I'm sorry, Kol. –she said, I shook my head. –She ran away when she saw Mikael killing you. We haven't seen her since father tried to find her, but she's nowhere to be seen. I should have stopped her. Now she's gone.

- No, no. It can't be. –I stood up and walked to the door.

- Where are you going? –asked my mother very concerned.

- I'm going to find her.

- Kol, you need to find her. She has to die in order to become what you are now. We don't have much time. She still has the blood I gave you before in her system. Find her.

I exited the house and walked through the village, I had to go to the woods and search her.

On my way there, I found David. He was standing next to a tree.

- Searching for your Alexandra? –he laughed. I ran to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

- Where is she? –I pushed him against the tree and he hit his head.

- I don't know and I don't care. You shouldn't worry about her either, aren't you with Evelyn now? –he laughed again and I growled.

- Where is she? –I suddenly felt feeling again and my fangs came out. David jumped scared.

- What are you? –he asked. He looked terrified. I could hear his heart beat, it was racing and he was breathing heavily. Everything was heightened now. I could hear, see and smell better. And my rage was getting out the best of me.

- I asked you a question. ANSWER! –I raised my voice. I felt David shaking, but he didn't answer. I hit his head against the tree, making him bleed. The scent of blood filled the air and I couldn't control myself and bit his neck aggressively. I could feel myself moaning while the liquid reached my throat. It felt so good. But this was so wrong, I was drinking someone's blood and I was enjoying it. But I couldn't stop, it made me feel alive.

David's body was slowly giving up and he stopped fighting. After a while, I pulled away and his limp body fell on the floor. He was dead; I couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore. I had just killed someone, I thought I would feel bad, but I felt better than ever. I felt powerful, like nothing or no one could destroy me.

I cleaned the blood from my mouth and I walked to the woods. I needed to find Alexa. I walked through the woods and I smelled a familiar scent, I turned around and saw a piece of fabric hanging in a branch.

I grabbed it and smelled it. It was Alexa's. Her dress must have ripped off when she passed next to these bushes and trees.

I tried to concentrate in her scent so I could find her. I didn't have much time. And mother had ordered me a mission.

_Kol you need to kill her when you find her, she needs to be in transition before the blood leave her system. _

Would I really be able to kill Alexa? I thought to myself. I had to do it if I wanted her to be safe, I didn't want her to die because of the werewolves, I had enough with Henrik's death. I couldn't lose her.

I kept on walking and all of a sudden I smelled blood. I closed my eyes and felt my face changing.

The blood was mixed with that scent that was so familiar to me. Was Alexa hurt?

I used my inhuman speed to move throught the trees and I heard someone running and panting.

I hide behind a tree, it was Alexandra. She was hurt, I could see it, she couldn't run properly and she looked very scared. I had finally found her. I took a deep breathe, my face went back to normal and ran to her with my new powers and pushed her against the tree. She let out a cry and closed her eyes. Her heart was racing and her breathing had increased. She was scared.

- Alexa. –I called her name. –Alexa. –I called her again. She still had her eyes closed and shook her head. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. Alexa rubbed her eyes; she must have thought that she was hallucinating.

- Kol? –her voice was croaky. –How? I saw Mikael killing you. You should be dead! –she was about to have an anxiety, I could sense it. Her heartbeat had gone crazy and she couldn't breathe properly.

- I have never been so alive, Alexa. –I said. Her hand slowly went to my face, touching it, she needed to be sure that I was real and I was there with her. –I'm here, Alexa. I'm not dead. –I assure her. She cried and hugged me tight, she was pretty concerned. I hugged her back. I had missed having her in my arms. I buried my head in the crook of her neck and I found myself smelling her scent.

I pulled away from the embrace and she looked at me. She pushed me away and I realized why. My face had changed. I smelled her blood and it was calling me, I couldn't help it. It was too much. I could already feel my long and sharp fangs.

Alexa looked horrified and her heartbeat confirmed it.

- Don't be scared, love. –I approached her smirking. She tried to back away, but her back ended reaching the tree and she couldn't escape.

- What are you? –she asked me.

- Shhh! –my hand stroked her cheek. –Mother did something. We are stronger and faster now. Nothing can hurt us anymore. –I explained.

- Don't touch me. –she cried. I could feel myself slowly losing control, her blood smelled wonderful and I needed to taste it, I didn't care about anything else right now.

- I only want a little bite. Only one, Alexa… –my face was now close to her neck. I really needed these.

- No, please. Don't hurt me. –she begged. –Leave me alone, Kol.

- It won't hurt… I promise. Just one bite. Your blood smells lovely. –I don't know what I was saying. I was in some kind of trance.

- NO! NO! DON'T! –she complained and tried to move but I pushed my body closer to hers so she couldn't escape. I couldn't let her go. I needed to taste her blood and then complete the mission that mother had ordered me.

- Shhh! –I kissed her neck. Her heart was racing and she was breathing very heavily My fangs slowly skimmed the skin on her neck and then I bit down, I tried to do it gently, so I wouldn't hurt her, but she let out a cry and tried to fight me, but it was useless, I was much stronger than her. I pushed her head aside and kept on drinking from her neck. I even moaned, while she complained. Her body started to weaken, I could feel it, she stopped fighting me and she seemed to be in pain. – Mmm! Your blood tastes delicious, Alexa. –I pulled away and licked the blood from my lips, she was horrified and she was trembling by now. –Don't be scared, love. –I stroked her long hair, but she didn't look at me. –We will now be together forever. –I kissed her lips, but she didn't move. She stood still, well not still; she was shaking and didn't return me the kiss.

My hand slowly went to the back of my pants and I brought out something I had with me. I had to do it.

With one quick move I shoved the dagger I had in my hands through her stomach. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened. I could see she was in pain, but this was the right thing to do. It would all be over very soon, just a few more minutes.

Alexa looked down and saw the dagger there and then she looked up at me. With my free hand I stroked her face, she slowly closed her eyes, her hands went to where the dagger was. The seconds went by and I could feel her giving up.

I could see the shock in her face. I just hoped she would forgive me for doing this, it was for the best. After this she would be stronger, immortal and we would be together forever. We wouldn't have to care about the wolves anymore.

Alexa tried to open her eyes once more and I looked at her. She was going weaker and she would soon die, but she would come back to life after all, so I didn't feel that bad.

- It won't be long now, love. Soon it will be over. –I said to her before she closed her eyes. Her heartbeat stopped and so did her breathing, she was dead now. I picked her lifeless body in my arms and started walking back to the house. –It will all be okay. You will soon wake up and you will feel better than ever. And I promise I'll never leave your side.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome! **


End file.
